The World Wide Web (WWW), known as a subset of the well-known Internet is, at the time of this writing, the most accessible world-wide public information network. By accessing the Internet via a personal computer or other Internet-capable computerized appliance, one may obtain knowledge from virtually any network-connected source on Earth. Businesses, cultural centers, libraries, governments, cities, states, and private individuals maintain information pages, termed WEB pages in the art, that are stored on computers (file servers) that are adapted and dedicated to delivering such pages on request.
These WEB pages are typically written in hyper-text mark-up language (HTML) and contain various forms of embedded interactive links, termed hyper-links in the art, created by authors using special software tools adapted for providing such content. Hyper-links are typically gateways to other parts of the page accessed, another page on the same server, or a page on another server. From such a server one may download much information, including software and in some cases other multimedia content, to an Internet connected computer or appliance.
Among the types of media content one may find and access when browsing WEB pages, live audio and video is one of the most recently developed. Through the use of a browser (navigator) and additional software of the form of a multimedia player installed on one's PC or appliance, one may play audio, video, or a combination of the two while connected on-line and visiting a hosted WEB page. Connection to such broadcast servers, as they are termed in the art, typically result from interaction with an embedded hyper-link in the form of a graphic icon somewhere on a hosted WEB page, typically by means of a computer's pointer device.
Recently, traditional broadcast entities such as news, radio, sports networks, and the like have engaged in maintaining WEB pages wherein 24 hour live-streaming audio and video of real-time broadcasts and the like is made available to the general public through hyper-links to broadcast servers. By clicking on a provided hyper-link, one may connect to a server and monitor a particular offered broadcast if the user has an appropriate player for playing the downloaded stream.
While video portions of such live Internet broadcasts generally leave much to be desired in terms of quality due to (at the time of this application) limited bandwidth, audio streams can be heard with adequate quality on most personal computers operating standard modems and having standard line connection to the Internet. Of course, available bandwidth plays a major roll in both audio and video quality over a data-packet network such as the Internet. Other factors effecting quality of service include compression techniques, modem speeds, and so on. In current art, anyone with a 28.8 modem and standard Internet connection may listen to broadcast audio with adequate quality and minimum dropout in most instances.
One of the more notable developments in audio broadcasting over the Internet involves public and private radio station participation as previously described. For example, currently there are a variety of radio stations around the world that provide 24 hour broadcasting accessible from the Internet. Moreover, a growing number of Internet-only broadcasters are emerging. Before live broadcasting (streaming) of Internet multimedia, interaction with multimedia content was virtually limited to pre-stored feeds of audio and audio/video content such as interviews, news clips and short music clips.
In light of the above-described technological advances that have been achieved in live broadcast capability over the Internet, wherein any user with a PC and an Internet connection may participate, it is desirable to provide a means whereby mobile users such as a commuter in an automobile may access live Internet broadcasts from inside the automobile via a wireless connection without having to have an expensive multi-purpose PC to gain access.
With regards to PC and Internet capability from automobiles, users are conventionally limited to lap-top computers for full multimedia access. Some companies provide Internet access from palm-top computers and cellular phones however the use is typically limited to accessing e-mails, networking with business associates (IP telephony) or the like. Some companies provide Internet access through a wireless PC for the purpose of providing map information for lost or stranded motorists, however such systems are dedicated only for that subscribed service and are limited to providing pre-stored information.
What is clearly needed is a dedicated mobile radio-receiving device that may be installed and operated from within a vehicle, and that can be used in conjunction with existing and future wireless Internet technologies whereby a motorist or other mobile user may maintain a wireless Internet connection via the device for the purpose of the recreational enjoyment of live audio broadcasting of national and/or international scope while driving. Such a system and apparatus would broaden the scope of radio advertising and broadcasting, increase local knowledge of international world events and culture, and thereby promote an international community awareness. Moreover, in the more diverse world we live in, where people spend more and more time in parts of the world distant from home, such world travelers can listen to radio stations based at home.